


Happy Valentine’s Day

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene celebrate Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold drink or shower will be need when reading this story. The only thing I own is the name of the store called Lovers Secret which is a play both Victoria's Secret and another store that is here in the Midwest called Lovers Lane.

Happy Valentine's Day

Alex and Gene celebrate Valentine's Day. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold drink or shower will be need when reading this story. The only thing I own is the name of the store called Lovers Secret which is a play both Victoria's Secret and another store that is here in the Midwest called Lovers Lane.

It was Valentine's Day and Gene Hunt had just pulled up the shop called Lovers Secret to get Alex's Valentine's Day gift. He enters the store and started looking around when one of the workers came up to him and asked he need any help.

"Hello sir how I can help you today" asked the woman.

"No thank you I'm just here to get pick out a gift for my wife for Valentine's Day" said Gene.

"Ok if you do need anything let us know" said the woman as she walks to help someone else.

After the saleswoman left Gene went to the lingerie section and picked out a black color lace appliqué satin slip with a feature robe. After he picked it out he also get her a matching bra and knickers to go with the slip. After he was done he went up the counter to pay for them.

"Hello did you find everything today sir" asked woman at the counter as she rang up his items.

"Yes I did" said Gene.

"Your amount comes seventy-five pounds and that comes with a free make-up kit" said the woman.

Gene handed the woman his credit card and watch as she slid the card through the till. She handed Gene back his card and he signed the receipt. Once he did that she handed his bag and bid him a goodbye. Gene took the bag and left the shop and got in his car and left. He drove to the flower shop and went in and got a dozen lilies and six red rose to mark every year they had been married. After he got the flowers he paid for them and left and made his way home.

Back at his and Alex's house Alex was taking the garlic bread out of the oven. She set it on the counter and cut it and placed in the basket. Ready to go on the table in the dining room she had the table set and ready for when Gene came home. She had the salad in bowls and the spaghetti on stove keeping warm. A half later Alex had the food on the table just as Gene came in the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gene I hope you're hungry" said Alex with a smile.

"Yes I'm but not for food" said Gene.

"And here I went through all the trouble to make a nice romantic dinner and all you want to do is get down to the sex" said Alex.

"And what is wrong with wanting to have sex bolly" asked Gene

"Nothing is wrong with it, it is just that we are going to need eat to keep our straight up since the kids are gone and we have all night with each other" said Alex.

"Well when you put it that way let's eat" said Gene.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner. After dinner Alex took coffee and bowl of strawberries and whip cream out to the living room for her and Gene to eat. In the living room Gene had a nice fire going in the fireplace when Alex came in. They sat on the sofa and feed each other the strawberries. Once done Alex gave Gene his Valentine's Day gift of two western movies on DVD and a bottle whiskey. And Gene gave Alex her gift and flowers. Alex took her gift out of the bag and smiled at the matching bra and knickers and lace appliqué satin slip and robe. She also smiled at the free make-up kit that was in the bag to.

"Oh Gene there beautiful lets go upstairs so I can try this on and you can get comfortable on the bed" said Alex

"No let's stay down here and you change in the hall bathroom" said Gene

"Ok" said Alex as she got off the sofa.

Alex took the bag in the bathroom removed her clothes and put on the lace appliqué satin slip and robe with the matching bra and knickers on under it. Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing the lace appliqué satin slip and robe that clung in all the right places on her body. While she was bathroom Gene went up to their room and got his bathrobe.

"What do you think?" she asked Gene, who was sitting on the sofa wearing only a bathrobe.

"Alex," he exclaimed. "You look wonderful and sexy as hell as always."

She giggled, her hand moved to the strap on her right shoulder, "I think I can more than just wonderful and sexy "she said.

Moving back into the room, she drew the strap down just a bit then turned her back to him shaking her ass from side to side. Gene felt his dick hardening with the thought of what she was doing that he settling back on sofa to see what she had planned. With an exaggerated motion of her arm, Alex pulled the strap all the way down. As she began to turn around, she pulled the other strap down let the slip falls past her tits. Gene's cock bulged painfully at the sight of Alex, and he gasped for breath. Alex had the slip down below her waist, continuing to slide it down over her long, shapely legs, and then stepped out of it completely. Turning around once more, Alex swept her hands up over her thighs and her sides as she blew Gene a kiss.

"What do you think now Gene?" she asked.

"I certainly like what I'm seeing bolly," he said, shifting his position slightly.

Alex noticed his bulging cock, moving in over him and kissing his lips. Gene's hands slid along her arms.

"I'm sure you wouldn't object to seeing more of me, now would you Gene" asked Alex.

"Of course not I love looking at you Alex" said Gene.

Alex's lips pressed to Gene's once more as her tongue slipped into his mouth. As she stepped back, she slid one of the bra straps off her shoulder, and then blew him another kiss. Alex moved closer once more, reaching down and opening his robe.

"Oh, Gene You have a serious problem," she giggled, running a finger softly over his hard cock.

Gene groaned as his entire body was on fire, yearning for her. Alex turned her back to him while she slipped the other bra strap down and reach around to unclasp her bra, and very slowly she inched the bra down her arms as she rotated around to face him. With an arm, she covered her tits as she slid off her knickers, continuing her rotation and once more turning her back to him. Stopping, she pushed her knickers down completely, and then stepped out of them now completely naked, she turned back toward him.

"Do you still like what you're seeing, Gene?" she asked.

"Oh, Alex," he sighed. "You know I do. I could never get tired of this."

Alex grinned, crouching in front of him and taking his bulging member in her hand. He moaned softly as she stroked his hard cock firmly, and then kissed his tip. She brushed her tongue over his tip, and then took it in her mouth.

"Alex," he groaned.

Alex could feel his love and passion to the depths of her soul, even as his body trembled in response to her hand, lips, and tongue. Alex's hand slid to the base of his cock, then stroked back to the edge of the tip, holding him firmly. As Alex slid her hand back down, she stopped and held his dick in place, then took his tip in her mouth, sucking him determinedly. Gene looked down at Alex, now licking his tip like a lollipop, before again taking it in her mouth. Pleasure swept over Gene, leaving him to feel as if his head were no longer fully connected to the rest of his body. Alex's soft lips, her velvety tongue, the silky moistness of her mouth, combined with the incredible, irrepressible passion for life that she brought to him and everyone at the station, were working the most exquisite magic on his throbbing, pulsing cock.

Alex felt the stronger spasms sweep through him as she continued to lick and suck his cock with a joyful abandon. Already, she could taste some of his cum on her tongue. Her hand slid under his balls, her fingers softly caressing him there. Gene groaned in reply. As her lips rubbed over the highly sensitive edges of his tip, her fingers pressed into the sensitive spot behind his balls. With another groan, his entire body spasmed. She pulled back just as he started to cum.

"Oh, Alex" he gasped, lying back on the sofa.

"Gene," she sighed. "I love you so much."

Alex crouched on the sofa next to him, kissing first his lips, then softly licking and sucking at his nipples. Gene groaned once more, his arms enfolding her. Alex sighed happily as she briefly rested her head on his chest, feeling his warmth and hearing the strong beating of his heart. Moving up, she kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping over his lips and into his mouth. As they kissed, Gene ran a hand through the soft, silky strands of her hair. His heart swelled with the love he felt for this woman, a love that he knew would last forever, even as his arousal rose again in response to her beautiful, sexy form and what she was doing to him. Alex bent down and rasped her tongue over his nipple, bringing a soft gasp from him. His hands continued to sweep over her.

Alex moved back, standing up and taking his hand. Gene slowly rose to his feet, his cock again becoming hard and erect. The sight of it made her own yearning only grow stronger. A grin formed on Gene's lips and, with a surprising speed, he moved forward, sweeping Alex off her feet and into his strong arms in one swift, smooth motion.

"Gene!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her.

"You don't mind do you Alex," he said.

"Of course not Gene," she agreed with a giggle.

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She smiled up at him as he climbed on the bed and moved over her. Gene pressed his lips to Alex's, hungrily, passion welling up intensely within them both. A soft moan came from the back of her throat. He kissed her once more then got out her vibrator and turned it on. She looked up at her red vibrator watching as he brushed it softly over her aroused nipple. Energy tingled with pleasure as the cold toy stroked her flesh.

"Oh, Gene," she groaned with delight.

Gene continued to sweep the toy over her nipple with light strokes, letting his body flow into her. After a moment, fighting the urge to just feast on those exquisite tits, he slid the toy down into her valley, and then slowly across her stomach. Alex's body shivered with pleasure as he moved over her. Unbidden, her legs drifted open, while he brushed the toy through the soft brown curls covering her pussy. Gene bent down and softly, gently brushed his lips over the flesh just above the curls. Sitting back up, he moved the toy between her thighs and over her dripping pussy lips.

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

As her cum collected on the toy he brushed the tip over her lips, and spun it slowly in his fingers. Alex gasped and her entire body trembled, once more feeling the vibrator deep inside her pussy. Her inner muscles clenched reflexively, while her nerves seemed to register the coolness of it stroke all through her pussy, driving her crazy with desire.

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped.

Still struggling with his own desire, Gene spread her pussy lips open with his fingers, and then swept the tip of the vibrator across her swollen clit.

"Oh, gods oh fuck!" she cried, her entire body shaking as intense, overwhelming ecstasy swept through her like an electric charge. The vibrator touched her jewel once more and she was shaken by a still more powerful burst of raw pleasure, crying out wordlessly. Gene continued to brush her with the toy, which was getting very wet. Sexual energy tingled between them, and Gene could tell she was fast approaching the brink. Intense, yet incredibly pleasurable warmth spread through Alex, even as her body shook uncontrollably in the grips of pure, carnal ecstasy. Gene slid the toy down and twisted it against her pussy, leaving her feeling the brushing tip to the depths of her pussy, before returning to her clit and setting her on fire.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, being swept away "oh, gods! Gene! Oh, yes! OOOOHHH, YYYEEESSSS!"

Alex's entire body locked up in orgasm the vibrator was very wet as she came, and her cum flooded over it. The sight of her lying there in intense passion was only increasing his own yearning, as his cock bulged and throbbed, demonstrating his desperate need for relief. The vibrator still shone as he lifted it away from her, covered in her wetness. He touched it to his lips, tasting her cum and smelling her aroma, while feeling energy running through him. Leaning over her, he touched the vibrator to her nipples, bringing soft gasps from her as her body trembled, and it left brilliant little droplets on her flesh, which quickly seemed to soak into her. He then brought the vibrator her lips. She felt the cool tip on her lips, and the energy coursing through her, making her feel so charged up and alive, even after such an intense orgasm. As she tasted the moisture on the toy, she felt her sexual energy grow even stronger.

"Oh Gene, my sexy manic lion," she sighed.

"Alex, my bolly," he whispered in reply, kissing her lips.

Finally, unable to restrain himself any longer, Gene bent down and hungrily took her nipple in his mouth. The taste of her tit seemed even sweeter as his tongue swept over it, before again pressing her aroused tip in his lips and sucking it.

"Oh, yes Gene," she groaned.

He moved between her legs and lowered himself into position. Their lips came together for a hot and sexual kiss, expressing all their love and desires for each other demanding to be released. Alex groaned with delight as his engorged tip pressed into her pussy, beginning to spread her pussy wide. His cock seemed a bit harder then usually as he slid a bit deeper into her pussy, and then rocked back. Alex clung to him with her arms and legs, pulling her legs up just as he thrust forward, sending his swollen cock plunging deep inside her pussy.

"Oh, Gene," she cried softly in utter delight, so exquisitely happy to have her body melded to his in this wondrous expression of their love for each other.

Gene kissed her with a gentle motion, he pulled back, feeling her inner pussy muscles grasping his cock tightly, before rocking forward once more. Passion continued to flow between them, setting Alex's nerves on fire. His love sang in the back of her throat, even as his cock filled her pussy so perfectly. Alex's hands swept over his back as they moved together. Alex gasped softly with each stroke of his cock, flooded her pussy with purest ecstasy.

"Alex," he gasped, looking down into those large brown eyes, blazing with passion.

Gene saw her face shine with a brilliant lust of its own as they thrust together. Alex's hands stroked his back, while he pressed his lips to hers. Again and again Gene and Alex moved in a slow, timeless rhythm. Their nerves tingled with hot passion and sexual pleasure that moved ever more intensely within them.

"Oh, gods Gene!" she gasped, clinging to him desperately.

With his next thrust, she pulled her legs up a little more, giving him a slightly deeper penetration into her pussy and leaving her groaning in delight. He pushed forward once more, his throbbing warm cock deep within her pussy spreading her so wide and stoking the fires of passion ever higher. With a groan, Gene thrust up harder, feeling his own need growing still stronger and driving him faster and more desperately in her pussy.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Gene Oh, yes! Oh, gods! So good!" she cried breathlessly, as he swept her ever higher, before sending her soaring spectacularly over the edge. "GENE'

As her entire body locked up, her pussy clamping down on his cock fiercely, and the most intense ecstasy. He struggled to hold himself in check. Finally, as her climactic spasm began to fade, he pushed forward into her pussy once again.

"Oooohhh," she sighed with pleasure.

Gene kissed her lips, feeling her own need still as strong as his own. She gasped with joy as his cock throbbed within her pussy, its fast, hard pace flooding her with pleasure. Looking up into the eyes of her husband, Alex felt exquisite happiness, knowing this was just what the gods had intended when they met seven years ago. Alex's hands felt the strong contours of Gene's back, even as he pushed into her still harder, gasping and groaning himself as their lips came together once more.

"Alex" he gasped.

"Gene" she sighed with purest love.

He drove himself into her pussy again and again, two bodies made one. The penetrating deeply into her pussy was intensifying the experience for both of them. Gene's cock, and then his entire body was quivering uncontrollably as he pushed forward into her pussy, growing only more intense with the next thrust.

"Oh, yes!" she cried.

She tightened her grip with her inner pussy muscles, feeling the full length of his cock throbbing wildly. As he rocked back in her pussy, she felt an intense spasm beginning to build within herself. He pushed forward, his entire body consumed in climax, plunging his cock deep into her pussy even as it extended just a bit longer, before pouring himself into her in a raging flood.

"Gene!" she cried in intense ecstasy, as his climactic thrust sent her into magnificent orgasm.

"Alex," he groaned, his body still locked up and emptying himself into her.

Energy flooded between them, even as the warmth of his cum spread through her pussy. Gene's head rest alongside Alex's as their bodies began to go limp. No words were necessary as they lay together still intimately connected and reveling in what really a hot night. Gene lifted his head and kissed Alex's lips.

"I love you, Alex" he said. "Happy Valentine's day"

"Oh, Gene," she sighed happily. "I love you too happy Valentine's day to you"

They lay together for several more minutes, before he lifted himself up and slipped out of her. Alex sighed softly with loss as Gene withdrew, removing his cock from inside her. He pulled the blanket up and lay beside her. She snuggled closer, kissing his cheek. As Alex rested her head against Gene, she felt herself filled with happiness and satisfaction. Alex's arm slid across his chest and she sighed contentedly as she began to drift toward sleep. Gene felt happiness, at the feeling of just being happy with himself as he lay there with the woman he loved to the depths of his soul. As her breathing slowed, he closed his eyes and soon joins her in sleep and, perhaps, a very pleasant dream of two of them in his office. He had to admit, however, that being able to fall asleep with her after an episode of hot sexual passion, and then to wake beside her was better than any dream could ever be. Once more, just before sleep overtook him, he repeated his thanks to the gods or god for having blessed him with the love of this incredibly beautiful and loving woman who had the pleasure of calling his wife.

The end


End file.
